Trust
by Jun Sakamoto
Summary: Fate Testarossa. A girl who grew up to be a killer for someone who promised her good life in the Organization. Will she claim what she wanted? Or will her destiny change after she meet the girl that will change her life forever. Sorry, I suck at summaries 'cause this is my first time writing a fic. So Please Read :D
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi. I'm new in writing a fiction so please if you see some mistakes please post it right away. Sorry if my English sucks. Arigatou *bows*

Disclaimer: I do NOT own MGLN 'cause if I do, Nanoha and Fate should be married by now =P

Prologue

_The noise of a gunshot broke the silence of the night. Two men were in pursuit of a person clad in black as he held the suitcase tightly in his left hand. One of those two men who was pursuing him brought a gun out from his coat, aimed it in the person's left hand and shot it at him. The person was able to dodge it in time thanks to the boxes that are in the way. When the person in black entered an abandoned warehouse, he felt a gun pointed in his forehead. He then turned around and saw a blond haired girl in her teen years_

"Give me the case" the girl said.

"..." He was staring at the girl's eyes then he noticed a hint of sadness that can be seen through her burgundy eyes

"Have it your way then" the woman said.

The man heard the gun click then he sighed. "It's not yet too late to turn around. Who knows? You'll be able to find friends that will be there all the time when you have problems. You will also experience the feeling of the life of a normal teenager and what it's like having a family that will love you. So please, Fate, let me help you get out of this mess."

"I will never betray that person" She said. "I'm sorry that it has to turn out this way." She then closed her eyes with a sigh and opened them again. "Farewell, Kaito"

BANG!

A loud thud echoed throughout the warehouse. Blood splattered across the floor. She picked up the case that was lying next to the dead body. She then heard her phone ringing and answered. "Mission accomplished, Boss"

The "Boss" answered. "Good. Bring the case back here Fate."

"As you wish." Fate answered. She flipped her phone back to her coat pocket then kneeled beside the person she had just killed. She noticed something on the dead man's coat then she picked it up. It was a family picture.

"Looks like you're all alone in this world, Kaito. You shouldn't have betrayed him. Who knows? if this case didn't happen you will be having a great life here like he promised to us." She whispered.

_My name is Fate Testarossa and I am part of a Dangerous Organization known as the TSAB._

_AN: So, what do you think? Reviews Please. I need to know my mistakes T_T_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Chapter 2 is here minna! Sorry because I'm a bit late updating this chapter 'cause exams are coming up but hopefully I can update once a week. Enjoy reading this chapter ^_^

Disclaimer: I do NOT own MGLN 'cause if I do, Nanoha and Fate would be married by now xD

* * *

Chapter 2

**Uminari City **

**12:35 am**

**Normal POV**

****A man named Chrono Harlaown was walking down the city's streets from his duty. He was about to head home when suddenly he heard a gunshot not far away from there. He ran to where that sound came from, an abandoned warehouse. Before he entered, he saw a glimpse of a girl with long blonde hair. He tried to chase her but she instantly vanished from his sight. He then went to enter the warehouse. He looked around only to find a man lying on a pool of blood. Chrono quickly checked the pulse of the man but he can't feel a single pulse from the man's body. He then get his phone from his pocket then he contacted the police station.

"Hello?" A man spoke through the phone's speakers.

"Verossa? Is that you?" Chrono said.

"Yes I am. May I ask who is calling?" Verossa Acous asked.

"It's me Chrono. I need you here at an abandoned warehouse near the pier." Chrono said

"Oh? Chrono! It's been a while since we last talked to each other. What seems to be the case?" Verossa asked.

"I found a dead body here." Chrono answered.

"Alright. We're on our way there. We'll talk about the case once we get there, Chrono." Verossa said.

"Okay." Chrono then hung up and flipped his phone back to his pocket. He searched the warehouse for any clues but unfortunately, he can't find any.  
Thoughts ran through his mind. _Who would kill this man? Moreover, why doesn't he have a single ID or wallet to identify him. And the blonde haired girl I saw near the entrance, who could she be? Is she responsible for this man's death?_

__10 minutes later, the police has arrived in the crime scene. Chrono saw Verossa, wearing an all-white suit. Verossa saw Chrono and signaled him to come.

"Well Chrono, since you're here, you might as well investigate and handle this case. I know you're heading home and needs to rest but you're the only one in this area that I can rely on to." Verossa said with an apologetic smile.

"Nah, It's okay. Well, you know me, whenever I got a case, I won't relax until I solve it." Chrono said with a grin.

"Thanks Chrono, you're the best. I might as well entrust you another case I've been working on the past 5 years." Verossa handed him a photo. Chrono saw twin girls, he presumed, at least 12 years old.

"Do you see those girls in the photo?" Verossa asked. Chrono nodded. "One of the twins went missing 5 years ago and until now still nowhere to be found."

"So, you want me to search for her?" Chrono asked.

"Yes." Verossa replied. "The reports said that she misteriously went missing 5 years ago but someone spotted her in this area a week ago. That's why I, personally, am here with the search team. She is the daughter of the late world's famous surgeon Lohn Testarossa and the owner of the  
world's famous pharmaceutical company Testarossa Corporation's Precia Testarossa. Precia, and her other daughter and Fate's twin, Alicia Testarossa are supporting us in every way so that she can be found. This is where you come in, Chrono."

_Is that girl with blonde hair I saw earlier was her? It could be a possibility but I don't even know where she went or lives._ Chrono snapped out of his thoughts then replied to Verossa. "Alright. I will handle this case as well-" Verossa cut him "No. you will have to rest for today. Let me take care of this case and rest. I can't risk sending you on a case without rest. For now, Chrono, go home. Tomorrow afternoon, I will give you additional details about Fate Testarossa."

"Alright. Then I'll go now, Verossa. Good Night." Chrono said then left.

_You'll need a lot of rest if you are going to handle this case, Chrono. _Verossa thought.

**Uminari City, Bannings Mansion**

**2:05 am**

**Fate's POV**

****I drove to the hideout with my Black Ferrari Enzo. TSAB's current hideout here in Uminari City is located at one of the Bannings family mansion. The name of the owner of this mansion is Arisa Bannings, a 17 year old teenager like me. She inherited the mansion and all of her family's properties since she was 12 years old, the same time I was abducted by Zest Grangeitz only to become a murderer. Arisa and I met when we were beng trained by Zest. Although she is a stubborn girl, I can see through her true self as a kind and caring person. When we got close to each other, she told me the reason why she inherited her whole family's properties on an early age. Her parents were killed when they tried to save a governmental official, Yuuno Scrya, but didn't get honored by him. In fact, she said that Scrya accused them for breaking and entering his property. Her parents died saving him and yet he didn't express his gratitude and even accused them of breaking into his property. Arisa is very angry at him because of that. That's why she joined TSAB in order to avenge her parents. I cared for her like a little sister.

Shrugging off my thoughts, I saw someone opened the gate. He was Vice Granscenic. He also joined TSAB and also trained by Zest but he has a different reason in doing so. He needed money to save his only family, Laguna Granscenic, his sister. Unlike us, Vice is kind that's why when it comes to annhialating someone, he is having second thoughts before finishing them.

I parked the car in the garage then I heard a voice greeting me.

"Good Morning, Fate. Good Job on retrieving that case." He said with a kind smile.

"Good Morning to you too Vice and thanks. Can you give this case to Zest?" I asked with a yawn.

"Don't worry Fate. I'll give this to him. In the meantime, why don't you take a nap in your room. I'm sure you are tired after chasing him for 3 hours. I'll bring you food later." He said.

"Sure, I'll do that, Thanks." Fate said.

"No need to thank me. After all, we are all taking care of each other here when we need help right? So go and rest." Vice said as he left to deliver the case.

I headed towards my room then closed the door. I closed my eyes, trying to remember my family.

_Mother... Alicia... I miss you both..._

__Fate then slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

2nd Chapter is~ done! Everyone! I'll be expecting your Reviews :3


	3. New Mission

AN: Chapter 3 is finally here! Sorry for the long wait. :P

Disclaimer: I do NOT own MGLN 'cause if I do, Nanoha and Fate would be married by now xD

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Bannings Mansion**

**Uminari City**

**11:05 am**

**Normal POV**

Fate was already awake when suddenly, someone knocked at the door.

"Come in" Fate said.

The door opened to reveal a very annoyed Arisa Bannings. Just seeing the expression on her face, Fate knew what Arisa came in her room for.

"Good morning Arisa" I greeted her with a smile

"Good Morning to you too Fate. Boss wants to talk to you immediately. " Arisa said.

"Understood." was all what Fate said before Arisa left the room.

'I wonder what made her so very annoyed like that' Fate thought 'Oh well. Might as get down to business.'

After taking a shower, Fate dressed herself, then headed to Zest Grangeitz' office. Whenever their Boss needed them, they head to Zest's office. Their Boss talks with them through a screen installed in Zest's office. Only Zest Grangeitz and a few other members are able to see their Boss personally because they are the High Members - the member's that the boss trusted the most. Fate made her way to Zest's office and knocked.

"It's me, Fate"

"Come in" said Zest.

Fate opened the door to reveal Zest Grangeitz' office. There weren't too many things that was stored in his office. A file cabinet, desk along with a desk chair colored back, two couches, and a rectangular table between those two couches. There was also a wide screen behind the desk, used for communication with their boss whenever they are needed in his prescence. Fate went in and sat down.

"Arisa said that the boss wanted me." Fate said

"It would seem so." Zest Grangeitz said. Suddenly, the widescreen behind Zest's office desk turned on to reveal a man sitting in a single chair in the middle of a room. Fate wasn't able to describe his appearance and voice.

"Fate, before we get to the topic, I just want to say a job well done last night. You successfully retrieved the case that **traitor** stole" said the _Boss_

"Thank you" Fate responded.

"In your next mission, I want you to kidnap Takamachi Shiro's daughter, Takamachi Nanoha, who is currently studying at Uminari High,along with Tsukimura Suzuka. In order to do it, you will have to enroll at Uminari High. Zest can give you the details later." the Boss said. "I will have Arisa Bannings accompany you along in your mission. We will be needing a huge money and some lab rats for the project our scientists are currently working at. Is that understood?"

"Yes Boss" Fate answered.

"Zest" the Boss called "Give the details and the materials Fate will need for this mission." Then, the screen turned black.

"Fate, here are your papers. I already enrolled you, along with Arisa in Uminari High. The things you will need will be brought to your room tomorrow, that includes the school supplies." Zest then said "The reason why the boss wanted you to enroll in that school is because some of the FBI agents, according to our sources, are currently working there. For some reason also, they were ordered to guard both Nanoha and Suzuka for certain reasons." Zest then looked at Fate "I know you don't need to go to high school because of your intelligence but in this mission, it is certainly needed. And also, try to act like a real high school student. No one will be suspicious of you in that way."

Fate then picked up the files from the table then turned to leave when suddenly Zest called out to her.

"There is a possibility that your twin sister is also studying there." the way he said it made Fate froze on that spot. She knew what Zest meant by that.

'Don't try going back to them or else they will be in danger'

Fate then left Zest's office. Zest relaxed in his seat 'The day that I met you, you seem to bring out my true self. This is the only way I can warn you about the boss' plans for you so be careful Fate'

Fate went to the dining room to eat. Arisa and Vice were already there, waiting for him. She sat down and ate with them. After eating, Fate started the conversation.

"Arisa, is the mission that the Boss gave the reason why you were so annoyed earlier?"

"..."

"Is one of them the friend you were talking about since childhood?"

"..."

"If you're not going to talk then how are we supposed to get on this mission without a single problem?"

"I can take care of her by myself. There won't be any problems." Arisa finally answered

"By 'her' you mean Tsukimura Suzuka?"

"..."

"Alright, I won't ask anything about it until you cool down. For the meantime, I will get the things we need ready by evening. See you later" Fate then left.

'It's not like that's her only problem' Fate thought. Then she went to get their things ready.

**Uminari City Police District**

**4:30 pm**

**Normal POV**

" A girl who went mysteriously missing five years ago... huh?" Chrono snapped out of my thoughts when he heard someone said that.

"O-Okaa-san?" The woman then smiled at him then offering him tea.

"She's such a cute child ne?" mother said while sipping her tea.

Lindy Harlaown, the Chief of the Uminari City Police District and Chrono's mother. She was a woman respected and followed by many in the Police main Headquarters and in the whole country of Japan. Chrono also followed and admired his mother since he was a kid and because of her deduction skills that seemed very accurate.

"Yeah... but there's something about her that makes me feel..." Chrono can't put it to words.

"Ah... I see. so that's why you've been staring at that picture for the whole time. Is she your type?" Lindy Harlaown asked teasingly. Chrono blushed.

"O-Okaa-san! It's not like that! It's just..." Chrono trailed

Lindy laughed

"No need to be embarassed about it. Tell me." Lindy urged Chrono

"It's just that... I have a feeling that I know her somewhere..."

Lindy understood. Deep inside she thought 'She's someone from his past that he used to play with so it's natural. Good Luck Chrono' Lindy smiled brightly and left Chrono confused.

* * *

Omake:

Me: And~ there you have it! The 3rd Chapter

(Nanoha suddenly barged in the room)

Nanoha: It's already the third chapter so **why** am I still not in the story? you better explain yourself or else! Raising Heart!

Raising Heart: Load Cartridge

Me: W-w-w-wait ! I planned to include you in the main story by the fourth chapter so please forgive meeeee!

Nanoha: Starlight-

Me: HELP!

Bardiche: Sonic Move

Nanoha: -Breaker!

( A huge wave of pink light was discharged on the target but the time that it hit the ground, the target was no longer there. Nanoha then saw Fate in her barrier jacket holding the author.)

Fate: Wait Nanoha! If you kill the author now then who will continue the story?

Nanoha: Gomen...

Me: Arigatou Fate~! Q.Q

Fate: Hai Hai. But if this happens again I won't save you anymore. You didn't include Nanoha in the previous chapters. Am I making myself clear?

Me: Yes!

Nanoha & Fate: Please review and don't mind the author cause she's an idiot :P

Me: You're so mean T.T


	4. Misterious Girl

AN: Chapter 4 is Finally here minna! :D

Me: Thanks for the reviews **Revengest, ElementalMiko12, Lance58, dakari prince-aki, FrostyAsian, SoulRomero14, yurifans21, Redmoon021 and chibi senpai~! :3 **I will try to update more often from now on :D

Fate: That's because you're too lazy to make a new chapter -_-

Nanoha: That's right *nods*

Me: Oh shut up you two *throws a pillow at Fate* well, on with the story :D

Fate: *recovers after being hit by a pillow* I am SO going to kill you :(

Me: Nanoha! Fate here said that she's dating Hayate!

Nanoha: Fate-chan *raises Raising Heart* Starlight-

Fate: W-w-w-wait Nanoha! I can explain-

Nanoha: BREAKER!

Fate: waaaaaaahhhhh! Bardiche!

Bardiche: Sonic Move

Fate: You! *points at author* I'll kill you for sure

Me: Yeah yeah. Hayate-chan!

Hayate: *pops out of nowhere* Hai? :D

Me: Do the disclaimer for me will ya? :D

Hayate: Roger! This girl here *points at me* does not own MGLN cause if she does, well, you know what will happen to Fate and Nanoha *Grins*

Fate: H-help *collapses on the floor*

* * *

**Takamachi Residence**

**5:00 am**

**Normal POV**

_Ring!_

The sound of the alarm clock rang throughout the room, waking the person who is currently slumbering. The girl slowly opened her eyes and reached for the alarm clock. Then she got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower. After a few minutes, she got out from the shower and went to the dresser to get her undergaments. Then, she headed to where her school uniform hang and dressed herself up. Afterwards, she headed downstairs to the kitchen to cook some breakfast for her family and her lunch as well. An hour later, her parents came downstairs.

"Ohayou, Nanoha/Nanoha-chan" Her parents greeted.

"Ohayou okaa-san, otou-san" Nanoha greeted.

Takamachi Shiro is Nanoha's father and, formally the head of the Takamachi family. He owns a large company, called Midori-ya, that produces pastry-making recipes and is a famous company all over Asia and in Europe. He is currently the President of Midori-ya and assigned his son, Takamachi Kyouya, as the CEO of the company. Although he is very busy from his work, that didn't keep him from having a quality time with his family.

"Something smells good~ Are you done cooking Nanoha? " Shiro said with excitement. Momoko hit his head "Dear, let Nanoha-chan concentrate on her cooking."

"Hai~" Shiro obediently nodded and sat at the dining table.

Takamachi Momoko is Nanoha's mother and Takamachi Shiro's wife. She usually manages the household chores but Nanoha is in charge of the cooking. She is also the one who taught Nanoha how to cook and bake. That's where Nanoha got her skills. (AN: I can't think of a good description befitting Takamachi Momoko sorry)

"Ohayou Okaa-san, Otou-san" greeted a voice.

"Ohayou Miyuki" Shiro and Momoko greeted her.

"Ohayou Nanoha~" Miyuki greeted her younger sister.

"Ohayou onee-chan" Nanoha greeted. "Please wait for a few minutes. Breakfast is almost finished. By the way, where's onii-chan?"

"I think he's still in his room sleeping. I think he's still tired considering the time he went home yesterday. Might bot wake him up now." Miyuki said.

"Oh? Is that so? I'll just put his breakfast on the fridge in case he wakes up. Anyways, breakfast is ready~"

"This looks good, Nanoha. Well then, Itadakimasu~!" Miyuki said.

"Itadakimasu!"

"It's delicious! I'm proud of you Nanoha~! You got your cooking skills from your mother!" Exclaimed Shiro.

"Of course! I learned from the best" Nanoha giggled. "Right, okaa-san?"

"That's right~" Momoko said.

After a few minutes of eating and chattering. Miyuki took care of the dishes and Nanoha checked her things before going to school. "Ittekimasu!"

"Itterasshai" Everyone exclaimed.

On her way to her school, she met up with Tsukimura Suzuka. Suzuka is Nanoha's friend since childhood and Tsukimura Shinobu's, Kyouya's girlfriend's, younger sister. Their walk to school was not quite long since it's near to their homes. After a few minutes of chattering, Suzuka noticed that someone was following them. She glanced at the back only seeing an empty street.

"Suzuka-chan, what's the matter?" Nanoha asked.

"ah! iie, nandemonai desu. Ikuwayo, Nanoha-chan"

They continued their walked until they found themselves at the school gate. As Nanoha and Suzuka was about to enter, Nanoha suddenly bumped at someone with blonde hair.

"Itte-"

"Are you alright?" The girl asked Nanoha, offering a hand to Nanoha.

"I'm alright though I should be the one to apologize. I wasn't looking where I was going." Nanoha said.

"No, It's alright." The girl said "Then, I better get going."

"Wait! uhmm may I know your name?" Nanoha asked.

The girl stopped, took a moment and then responded. " It's Fate. Fate Testarossa"

"Fate-chan, I'm Takamachi Nanoha and this is my friend Tsukimura Suzuka."

"Yoroshiku, Fate-chan" Suzuka greeted her with a smile.

"Yoroshiku" Fate said. "Well then, I better get going. My friend might scold me for being late. Ja!"

After Fate walked away Suzuka asked Nanoha "I don't see her often. Is she a transfer student."

"Maybe." Nanoha answered._ Fate Testarossa. She seems cool- wait, Testarossa? Where did I hear that name before? Oh well I might as well go to class and think about it later. But that name seems familiar to me. And those wine red eyes, they show sadness even if she smiled. Time to get going._

* * *

Me:** YATTA! Chapter 4 is done minna! **So, what do you think? :D_  
_

Hayate: *Suddenly barges in* Why am I not making an appearance yet!

Me: *Scratches head* Well I was planning your appearance for the next chapter. Don't worry, I keep my word as long as you behave *smirks*

Hayate: Just admit that you're lazy =_=

Me: Am NOT!

Hayate: If you're not, then what did you do on the past weeks that you are not updating?

Me: . . .

Hayate: See? That's what I'm talking about. *nods*

Me: I'm gonna take a nap. Hayate! I'll leave everything to you and do it properly if you want to appear in the next chapter!

Hayate: Mattaku! She's so hopeless, that girl. Anyway, that IDIOT needs a Beta Reader. To those who are interested, just pm her or just leave it in the reviews. Soreja! We'll be expecting your reviews minna!

Me: *suddenly yelled from my room* I heard that! The idiot part! Don't make me come back out there and delete you from my fics!

Hayate: Don't make me call Fate-chan to end your life if you do that!

*Suddenly got quiet*

Hayate: See you later Guys!


	5. Transfer Students

Yo Minna! I'm Back! xD Sorry for making you wait for this chapter~ :3

First of all I like to thank **Mizuki00**-chan for volunteering~ please let me finish the requirements needed to have a beta reader. I would also like to thank those who review this fic~ Also, I'm planning this for quite a while and tada~ Nanoha-chan~

Nanoha: Hai? Jun-chan?

Me: Would care to explain?

Nanoha: Not at all Jun-chan! So here's the thing. Jun-chan is planning on whoever can guess the name of the Boss will be given the chance to be involved in this fic. Just pm Jun-chan if you figured who the Boss is. The first five to pm Jun-chan will be included~ and also, we'll send forms to the lucky five ;)

Fate: So, basically that idiot Jun can't think of any character on her own?

Me: Hey! I'm right HERE! *stomps foot*

Fate: Whatever *sighs* anyways on to the story

**Disclaimer:** I certainly do not own MGLN

* * *

**Uminari High**

**7:30 am**

****A certain short-haired brunette is currently walking towards her destination when suddenly she saw a certain blonde girl heading towards the rooftop. Curiously, she followed the girl. When she was about to reach for the door, she heard voices.

"Seriously Fate. Almost late in our first day?" Someone said.

"Gomen Arisa. I bumped at someone earlier before I got here." The girl named Fate said.

"You WHAT?! We haven't introduced ourselves yet and there you go bumping at whoever you meet?!" The girl called Arisa fumed.

"Anyways you might need to control your temper in order to avoid troubles" Fate said.

"tch! You're always like that in our conversations" Arisa then sighed "Anyways lets get going. We wouldn't want to be late on our first day would we?"

"Okay"

_Crap! I better get out of here or else_ Hayate thought as she silently went down and proceed to the Student Council Room. Suddenly, someone yelled "HAYATE!" Hayate quickly spun her head to where the voice was coming from. It was from a red haired girl. "Hayate! Where have you been?! The Student Council's meeting won't start until you get your butt in there and start it! Mattaku!"

"Gomen Vita-chan. I got a little... lost?" Hayate said while scratching her cheek.

"Who the hell would get lost in a school when she is currently studying here for two years?! And to think you are the Student Council President?!" Vita then took a deep breath. "Whatever. Most importantly we need to be heading now or we will be late!" Vita dragged Hayate to the Student Council Meeting Room._ I wonder who those two are. I never saw them before... wait! One of the teachers informed me that two students will transfer here. Well might as well welcome them later but first, _Hayate grins _I think some information gathering is needed. _

* * *

**Uminari High**

**7:55 am**

"Okay class! Starting Today new students from America will join us! Please come in you two" The teacher gestured to the girls who just entered. Nanoha and Suzuka are surprised to see the blonde haired girl they just met along with another short haired blonde girl. "Would you girls introduce yourselves?" The Teacher asked the two. Fate went in with Arisa and introduced herself.

"My name is Fate Testarossa. Nice to meet you" Fate bowed. Arisa went next and introduced herself after Fate. "I'm Arisa Bannings. And to anyone who will ask, I'm half Japanese and Half American. Nice to meet you." The teacher spoke up " If anyone has questions, please raise your hand and I will call you." One student raised his hand "Yes Kobayashi-san?" The boy named Kobayashi stood up "Testarossa-san? Are you an American too?" the boy asked curiously.

"No. I'm an Italian born and raised here in Japan." Fate answered. Suddenly, questions are being bombarded to her one at a time.

"Testarossa-san are you single?"

"Testarossa-san can I have your number?"

"Kyaa! Testarossa-san may I hug you?" Some random girl asked.

Fate sweatdropped while Arisa strived to control her anger.

Suddenly, a loud bang interrupted the students. "That's enough class. Anyways Testarossa-san, Bannings-san I'm your homeroom teacher Reinforce Zwei. You may take your seat behind Tsukimura-san and Takamachi-san. Takamachi, Tsukimura, raise your hands." The two girls raised their hands. The long haired blonde sat behind Nanoha and beside the window. Arisa sat behind Suzuka and beside Fate. Arisa took a glance only to be caught by Arisa then directed her attention to the front._ Arisa Bannings... she somehow looks familiar... wait... Is she the girl I'm always playing with when I was a kid? I wonder..._ Suzuka's mind drifted off.

* * *

**TSAB Main HQ**

**?**

A purple haired man is laughing maniacally at his experiment. "Finally! Thanks to that accident I found someone to try out my newest creation" An evil grin can be seen on his features "Now, let's start merging" Another crazy laughter can be heard from that man.

* * *

**Omake:**

Me: Wow! I'm amazed that I even updated O.O

Fate: Whoa! You're Right! O.O

Me: . . .

Fate: . . .

Me: . . .

Fate: *stares at me*

Me: What? What do you want me to do in this omake? Jump on one foot while singing?

Fate: Are you psychic or something?!

Me: What! You actually think that the great Sakamoto Jun will ever do that? *fakes crying* Nanoha-chan! Fate-chan tried to rape me *still crying*

Nanoha: *appeared out of nowhere* Fate-chan... would you care explain? *raises Raising Heart*

Fate: N-n-nanoha wait! She's lying! believe me!

Me: Fate-chan pushed me against a wall and started taking off my clothes *still faking my cry*

Fate: YOU! I'll make sure to kill you- aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh *Nanoha drags Fate to god knows where*

Me: Well that's settled *smirks* And about the game Hayate mentioned earlier, I left out a clue about the Boss so, First Five Wins! Reviews Minna! :D


End file.
